Pirata Morgan
|birth_place = Ciudad Nezahualcoyotl, Mexico State |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Hombre Bala Rafael Salamanca |debut = |retired = |website = }} Pedro Ortiz Villanueva (July 29, 1962) is a Mexican professional wrestler, or luchador, and wrestling trainer who is best known under the ring name Pirata Morgan. Ortiz made his professional wrestling debut in 1979 and has in the last 20 years worked for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) and is currently active on the Mexican Independent circuit, having left AAA in early 2009 after working for the company for over 10 years. Ortiz's ring name comes from the name of Captain Henry Morgan, a 16th-century Pirate noted for his cruelty. Pirata Morgan has been a member of the Trio Los Infernales from the mid-1980s to the mid-1990s and as part of that group he was one third of the first Mexican National Trios Champions and CMLL World Trios Champions. He was also the founder of the group Los Bucaneros (the Pirates), teaming with other family members who all used a "Pirate" Ring persona. In 1981 Ortiz suffered an injury during a match where he lost his right eye and has wrestled wearing an eyepatch ever since. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Pirata Lock'' (Crossface / Scissored armbar combination) :*''Saka Otoshi'' (Inverted facelock takeover followed into a rear naked choke) (Often followed by the Pirata Lock) *'Signature moves' :*Powerbomb :*Second rope moonsault press :*Senton :*Tope Suicida Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' (AAA) :*IWC World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*Mexican National Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with El Texano :*Mexican National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' (CMLL) :*CMLL World Trios Championship (2 times) – with MS-1 and Satánico (Los Infernales) :*Distrito Federal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Mexican National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Mexican National Trios Championship (2 times) – with MS-1 and Satanico (Los Infernales), Jerry Estrada and Hombre Bala :*NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Revolution Group''' (IWRG) :*IWRG Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*IWRG Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Hijo de Pirata Morgan and Pirata Morgan Jr. :*UWF United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Distrito Federal Trios Championship (1 time) – with Hijo de Pirata Morgan and Pirata Morgan Jr. Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1962 births Category:1979 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Eventos de Wrestling Europeo alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group current roster Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Lucha Libre Total alumni Category:Lucha Libre Unida alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones HUMO alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Producciones OCR alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones Pantera alumni Category:Vamper Revolution alumni Category:Wrestling Martin Calderon alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Living people Category:Guerrero Indy Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Lucha Libre VIP alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Duvandi alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones Gutierrez alumni Category:Promociones HEGO alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Xtreme Warriors Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers